Цвет
60px — Цвет : Статья о цвете в обычном смысле. См. также цвет (значения). thumb|250px|right|Цвет - важная часть человеческого выражения.thumb|250px|[[Интерференция света в мыльных пузырьках приводит к образованию неспектральных цветов.]] Цвет — характеристика видимого света (диапазона электромагнитных волн), восприятие цвета человеческим глазом и мозгом, происхождение цвета в материалах, цветная теория в искусстве, физика электромагнитного излучения в видимом диапазоне (это то, что принято в обращении как свет). * Наука о цветах называется цветоведением. Так называемые хроматические цвета (все, кроме серых) вызывают визуальное, субъективное восприятие объекта. Оно возникает в результате обработки мозгом информации от зрительного анализатора, глаза, то есть зрительного ощущения. Восприятие и ощущение цвета непостоянно, и существенно зависит от совокупности физических, физиологических и психологических факторов. __TOC__ Цвета можно оценивать и сравнивать, для этого используют как суюъективные, так и объективные критерии: * Субъективно, когда воспринимаемый цвет электромагнитного излучения глазом зависит от его спектрального состава; * Объективно — при измерении цвета с целью объективного описания и количественного определения нашего зрительного впечатления от цвета с помощью величин цветовых измерений, что в настоящее время позволяет нам определять цвета численно и передавать информацию о цветах без образца, только с помощью цифр. Принятые эталоны цветов — последовательности монохроматических излучений, каждому из которых соответствует определенная длина волны электромагнитного колебания. Монохроматические излучения не могут быть разложены ни на какие другие цвета. При разложении белого света призмой в непрерывный спектр цветов получаем параметры длин волн в нм: 390—440 — фиолетовый, 440—480 — синий, 480—510 — голубой, 510—550 — зеленый, 550—575 — желто-зеленый, 575—585 — желтый, 585—620 — оранжевый, 630—770 — красный и др., которые служат образцами при использовании в промышленности, полиграфии. Введение Субъективно воспринимаемый цвет электромагнитного излучения зависит как от его спектрального состава, так и от от психофизиологического состояния человека. На ощущение цвета существенно влияют: фоновый свет/цвет, его цветовая температура; зрительная адаптация), и специфические свойства индивидуального глаза (они могут быть нарушены, например, при дальтонизме. Подробнее см. статью Психология восприятия цвета. Различают ахроматические цвета (белый, серый, чёрный) и хроматические, а также спектральные и неспектральные (например, пурпурный, хаки, или коричневый цвет). Неоднозначность понятия цвет Понятие Цвет имеет 2 смысла: оно может относиться как (субъективно) к психологическому ощущению, вызванному попаданием в глаз света от некого источника или объекта (скажем, оранжевый апельсин), так и быть однозначной (объективной) характеристикой самих источников света («оранжевый свет»). Поэтому следует заметить, что в тех случаях, когда мы хотим дать цветовую характеристику источников света, некоторых имён цвета, которые мы не способны увидеть визуально, может просто «не существовать». Например, не существует серого, коричневого, бурого света. Важно, что различный спектральный состав света может давать одинаковый отклик, идентичное цветовое ощущение у человека, возникающее посредством раздражения зрительных рецепторов глаза (эффект [[метамерия (цвет)|'метамерии']] цвета). Физиология восприятия цвета thumb|right|250px|Зрительные области мозга Физика цвета Электромагнитное излучение характеризуется его длиной волны (или частоты) и интенсивностью. Когда длина волны света — в пределах видимого его спектра, то в пределах длин волн, приблизительно от 380 нм до 740 нм, человек это воспринимает как «видимый свет». thumb|400px|Непрерывный оптический спектр. Для мониторов с показателем [[Гамма-коррекция|Гамма-коррекции 1.5.]] Большинство источников света испускает свет с различными длинами волн. Спектр источника — распределение его интенсивность в каждом диапазоне длины волны. Хотя спектр света, достигая глаза от данного источника, определяет цветную окраску источника, тем не менее есть много более возможных спектральных комбинаций, нежели чисто цветных — RGB. Фактически можно формально определить цвет как набор спектров, которые формируют начало любого его источника, хотя такие сочетания меняются широко среди различных разновидностей сочетаний лучей разных длин волн, но они затрагивают в меньшей степени людей в пределах тех же самых сочетаний. Каждую такую комбинацию спектров называют metamers рассматриваемого цвета. Цвета спектра и основные цвета Впервые непрерывный спектр на семь цветов разбил Исаак Ньютон. Это разбиение условно и во многом случайно. Скорее всего, Ньютон находился под действием европейской нумерологии и основывался на аналогии с семью нотами в октаве (сравните: 7 металлов, 7 планет…), что и послужило причиной выделения именно семи цветов. В XX веке Освальд Вирт предложил «октавную» систему (ввел 2 зелёных — холодный, морской и теплый, травяной), но большого распространения она не нашла. Практика художников наглядно показывала, что очень многие цвета и оттенки можно получить смешением небольшого количества красок. Стремление натурфилософов найти «первоосновы» всего на свете, анализируя явления природы, всё разложить «на элементы», привело к выделению «основных цветов», в качестве которых не сразу выбрали красный, зелёный и синий. В Англии основными цветами долго считали красный, жёлтый и синий, лишь в 1860 г. Максвелл ввел аддитивную систему RGB (красный, зелёный, синий). Эта система в настоящее время доминирует в системах цветовоспроизведения для электронно-лучевых трубок (ЭЛТ) мониторов и телевизоров. В 1931 CIE разработала цветовую систему XYZ, называемую также «нормальная цветовая система». В 1951 г. Энди Мюллер предложил субтрактивную систему CMYK (сине-зелёный, пурпурный, жёлтый, чёрный), которая имела преимущества в полиграфии и цветной фотографии, и потому быстро «прижилась». Восприятие цвета человеком Восприятие цвета — социо-культурный феномен, имеющий свои особенности в истории разных народов. По мере информационного сближения, различия между восприятием цвета медленно сглаживаются, и происходит «культурное переопыление» идей, обмен понятиями, обогащение эмоциональными ассоциациями. Некоторые понятия уже прочно вошли в мировую культуру, хотя не всегда это вхождение было единственно возможным или наиболее рациональным. К таким понятиям принадлежат: основные и дополнительные цвета, первичные (то есть те же «основные») и вторичные цвета, хроматические и ахроматические цвета. Основные и дополнительные цвета 200px|thumb|[[Цветовой круг]] Понятие «дополнительный цвет» было введено по аналогии с «основным цветом». Было установлено, что оптическое смешение некоторых пар цветов может давать ощущение белого цвета. Так, к триаде основных цветов Красный-Зелёный-Синий дополнительными являются Голубой-Пурпурный-Жёлтый — цвета. На цветовом круге эти цвета располагают оппозиционно, так что цвета обеих триад чередуются. В полиграфической практике в качестве основных цветов используют разные наборы «основных цветов». Первичные и вторичные цвета Это разделение основано на синтезе идей многих учёных (Ломоносов — Юнг — Гельмгольц — Геринг). К первичным относят «основные цвета», вторичными — именуют все остальные, которые можно получить при смешивании основных. Мнемоника для цветов спектра и радуги * К'аждый 'Охотник Ж'елает 'Знать, Г'де 'Сидит Ф'азан * 'Как О'днажды 'Жак-'З'вонарь Г'оловою 'Сшиб Ф'онарь (вариант: 'Головой С'ломал 'Фонарь) Чтобы вспомнить, где в радуге красный — следует читать цвета сверху, снаружи дуги радуги — и далее вниз и внутрь, то есть от красного к фиолетовому. Ахроматические цвета Оттенки серого (в диапазоне белый — черный) носят парадоксальное название ахроматических цветов (от отрицательная частица + — цвет, то есть бесцветных) цветов. Наиболее ярким ахроматическим цветом является белый, наиболее тёмным — чёрный. Можно заметить, что при максимальном снижении насыщенности тон (отношение к определённому цвету спектра) оттенка становится неразличимым. Характеристики цвета Каждый цвет обладает количественно измеряемыми физическими характеристиками (спектральный состав, яркость): Яркость Одинаково насыщенные оттенки, относимые к одному и тому же цвету спектра, могут отличаться друг от друга степенью яркости. К примеру, при уменьшении яркости синий цвет постепенно приближается к чёрному. Любой цвет при максимальном снижении яркости становится чёрным. Следует отметить, что яркость, как и прочие цветовые характеристики реального окрашенного объекта, значительно зависят от субъективных причин, обусловленных психологией восприятия. Так, к примеру синий цвет при соседстве с жёлтым кажется более ярким. Насыщенность Два оттенка одного тона могут различаться степенью блёклости. Например, при уменьшении насыщенности синий цвет приближается к серому. Светлота Степень близости цвета к белому называют светлотой. Любой оттенок при максимальном увеличении светлоты становится белым. Цветовой тон Любой хроматический цвет может быть отнесён к какому-либо определённому спектральному цвету. Оттенки, сходные с одним и тем же цветом спектра (но различающиеся, например, насыщенностью и яркостью), принадлежат к одному и тому же тону. При изменении тона, к примеру, синего цвета в красную сторону спектра он сменяется голубым, в обратную — фиолетовым. Иногда изменение цветового тона соотносят с «теплотой» цвета. Так, красные, оранжевые и жёлтые оттенки, как соответствующие огню и вызывающие соответсвующие психофизиологические реакции, называют тёплыми тонами, голубые, синие и фиолетовые, как цвет воды и льда — холодыми. Следует учесть, что восприятие «теплоты» цвета зависит как от субъективных психических и физиологических факторов (индивидуальные предпочтения, состояние наблюдателя, адаптация и др.), так и от объективных (наличие цветового фона и др.). Не следует путать субъективное ощущение «теплоты» цвета с его физической характеристикой — цветовой температурой. В частности, тёплые тона имеют более низкую цветовую температуру, а холодные — более высокую. Другие цвета, в том числе неспектральные (См. более полный список цветов) Смешивание разных цветов, изменение их насыщенности позволяет получить бесконечное количество оттенков. Колориметрия и воспроизведение цвета Воспроизведение цветов требует определённых стандартов. Важным элементом системы воспроизведения цветов являются цветовые атласы, в которых систематизированы образцы цвета. Измерение цвета thumb|200px|Цветовые части света: красный, зелёный,синий регистрируются тремя [[фотосенсорами]]Цвет измеряется с целью объективного его описания и исключеня субъективного зрительного ощущения от цвета с помощью конкретных величин цветовых измерений. В настоящее время при измерении цвета, после оцифровки его характеристик, информация о цвете обрабатывается, передаётся без образца с помощью цифр. Другое важное применение (полиграфия) - измерение цветовых различий между образцом и пробным печатным оттиском для обеспечения качества печати. Измерение цвета является основой для составления нормативных материалов, подбора красок (очень важно при ремонте автомобилей при покраске отдельных мест). Подбор красок на глаз — не оправдан. Существуют два измерительных метода: *Колориметрический метод *Спектральный метод Они определены в стандарте DIN 5033. Связь цвета и спектральных цветов Существует несколько Цветовая система и цветовых шкал, удобных для применения в различных отраслях. Для измерения цвета используют колориметры и спектрофотометры. thumb|250px|Диаграмма цветового пространства CIE 1931. На внешней линии, ограничивающей цветовое пространство, указаны длины волн спектральных (монохроматических) цветов, в нм. Применение цвета в оформлении, в дизайне, рекламе. Цвет широко применяется, как средство для управления вниманием человека. Некоторые сочетания цветов рассматриваются, как более благоприятные для восприятия (например, синий + жёлтый), другие — менее приемлемыми (например, красный + зелёный). Психология восприятия цвета объясняет, почему те или иные сочетания способны сильно воздействовать на восприятие и эмоции человека. * Искусство сочетания цветов называется колористика. Проблемы цветовоспроизведения в полиграфии Проблемы цветовоспроизведения в кино Проблемы цветовоспроизведения в телевидении и компьютерной технике Проблемы создания совместимый цветовых палитр для промышленности См. также Цвет в исторической науке * Цвет (геральдика) — цвета в геральдике. Литература * Артюшин Л. Ф., Основы воспроизведения цвета в фотографии, кино и полиграфии, М., 1970; * Вавилов Н. Свет и цвет в природе * Гуревич М. М., Цвет и его измерение, М. — Л., 1950; * Кустарёв А. К., Колориметрия цветного телевидения, М., 1967; * Ивенс Р. М., Введение в теорию цвета, пер. с англ., М., 1964: * Wyszecki G., Stiles W. S., Color science, N. Y. — L. — Sydney, 1967. * Deane B. Judd and Gunter Wyszecki — Color in business, science and industry 1975, ISBN 0-471-45212-2 Внешние ссылки * Статья «Цвет» из Большой Советской Энциклопедии На английском языке * Munsell Color Science Laboratory — лаборатория изучения цвета * Comparative Article examining Goethean and Newtonian Color — сравнение подхода Гёте и Ньютона к понятию цвета * Kruithof curve citation * Article by technical lighting manufacturer on rod/cone vision, with cites to literature * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry * Почему предметы имеют цвет? * Why Should Engineers and Scientists Be Worried About Color? * Цвет, Контраст & Пространство в современном дизайне * Наука о цвете * Категория:Цвета